Ikebukuro night
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Kolejna "zwyczajna" noc w Ikebukuro. / Shizuo x Izaya


- I-ZA-YA! - wściekły krzyk Shizuo rozniósł się po Ikebukuro. Znajdujący się kilka ulic dalej Mikado pociągnął Anri i Kidę w przeciwnym kierunku. Przejeżdżająca niedaleko Celty pokręciła głową z politowaniem, a, rozdający ulotki sushi baru, Simon zastanawiał się, czy znów będzie musiał interweniować. Z kolei Izaya, z beztroskim uśmiechem na twarzy, biegł, unikając wszystkiego, czym rzucał w niego Shizuo. Zaśmiał się radośnie, przeskakując znak drogowy, którym zamachnął się blondyn. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że atak powtórzy się niemal natychmiast. Tym razem nie zdążył uniknąć ciosu, siła uderzenia odrzuciła go kilka metrów w bok. Izaya spodziewał się zatrzymać na ścianie najbliższego budynku, więc zdziwił się, gdy uderzył o ziemię, po której przetoczył się jeszcze kawałek. Z cichym jęknięciem otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się w jakimś zaułku. Nim zdążył się podnieść o własnych siłach, poczuł silny uścisk dłoni na ramionach, a chwilę później uderzył plecami o ścianę. Spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zauważył, że Shizuo zgubił gdzieś po drodze swoje okulary.

- Yaa, Shizu-chan... - powiedział cicho, patrząc mu w oczy - I co teraz? - jęknął, gdy Shizuo złapał go za nadgarstki i przyparł je do ściany nad jego głową.

- Przestań tak mnie nazywać. - wysyczał, pochylając się nad nim. Izaya uśmiechnął się ciepło na ułamek sekundy, gdy poczuł jego przyspieszony oddech na swoim policzku. Przekręcił lekko głowę i musnął jego usta swoimi, a później, z, tym razem złośliwym, uśmiechem, powiedział:

- Hej, Shizu-chan, co powiesz na seks? Teraz? - Izaya wsunął nogę pomiędzy jego uda, podniósł nieco i zaczął się o niego ocierać - Przecież chcesz. - zdążył jeszcze mruknąć, zanim Shizuo powiedział:

- Zamknij się. Nienawidzę cię. - po czym brutalnie wpił się w jego usta. W tym samym momencie przez jego umysł przebiegło kilka krótkich myśli: _Kiedy się to wszystko zaczęło? Kiedy pewne słowa straciły swoje znaczenie?_

* * *

><p>Shizuo obudził się i rozejrzał dookoła. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie znajduje się w szkole, w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Marynarka jego szkolnego mundurku wisiała na krześle nieopodal. Chciał wstać, ale coś przytrzymywało jego ręce. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że jest przykuty kajdankami do metalowej ramy łóżka. Warknął wściekle sam do siebie. Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch za zasłonką, a później usłyszał znienawidzony głos:<p>

- Yaa, Shizu-chan. Wyspałeś się? - zza zasłonki wyłoniły się czarne włosy, a zaraz za nimi brązowe, zmrużone oczy.

- Izaya... - Shizuo stłumił w sobie krzyk - Ty cholerny...

- A-a-a, Shizu-chan. - Izaya stanął obok i pomachał mu palcem - Cicho, Shizu-chan. Lekcje wciąż trwają. Nie rób za dużo hałasu. - z beztroskim uśmiechem przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i zaczął przyglądać się ostrzu obracanego w palcach noża. Gdy Shizuo już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Izaya szybkim ruchem usiadł na nim okrakiem, machając mu przed oczami niewielką, brązową buteleczką. Na chwilę odwróciło to jego uwagę, co chłopak wykorzystał, wlewając mu jej zawartość do ust. Shizuo zakrztusił się, część płynu wypluwając na Izayię - Shizu-chan... - pokręcił głową z politowaniem i otarł twarz - Shinra podobno tak długo pracował nad tym specyfikiem, a ty go po prostu marnujesz... Chociaż może ja też to robię. W końcu Shinra mówił, że wystarczy jedna łyżeczka... Ja ci dałem całą buteleczkę. - przerwał monolog, pochylając się nad Shizuo - Ale wiesz, Shizu-chan... Ty nie jesteś normalny, więc tobie potrzebna jest większa ilość. - zaśmiał się i wyprostował, wciąż na nim siedząc - Shinra prosił, żeby to przetestować, więc testuję. I jak się czujesz Shizu-chan? - przechylił lekko głowę na bok, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem - Shizu-chan? - powtórzył, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Shizuo z kolei czuł, jak robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco. Zdecydowanie za gorąco i w raczej nietypowy sposób - Shizu-chan... Żartujesz sobie, prawda? - Izaya poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę w jaki sposób działa specyfik Shinry.

- Nie kręć się. - powiedział cicho Shizuo, a później jęknął, gdy Izaya lekko się cofnął, ocierając o niego. Chłopak nie wytrzymał tego i z łatwością rozerwał kajdanki, a później gwałtownym ruchem zamienił ich pozycje. Izaya patrzył na niego z dołu, lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem. Tego się nie spodziewał, ale przeczuwał już, co wydarzy się za chwilę - Chcesz zobaczyć, jak to działa? Proszę bardzo. - warknął.

- Shizu-chan, ty chyba nie masz zamiaru... - Izaya urwał, gdy Shizuo jedną ręką przygwoździł jego nadgarstki do materaca, a drugą rozpinał jego i swoje spodnie - Hej, hej, hej, Shizu-chan, czekaj, czekaj... Nie tak szyb... - urwał, głośno nabierając powietrza, gdy Shizuo wszedł w niego bez jakiegokolwiek wcześniejszego przygotowania. Zagryzł wargę i zacisnął powieki, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Z czasem jednak, oprócz ogromnego bólu, zaczął odczuwać przyjemność. Otworzył lekko jedno oko i spojrzał na Shizuo. Zdziwił się bardzo, ponieważ takiego go jeszcze nie widział. Miał zarumienione policzki, zmrużone oczy, ściągnięte brwi i uchylone usta. Izaya, sam chyba nie wiedząc, co robi, podniósł ręce, które wcześniej zaciskał na pościeli, i objął go - Shizu-chan... - Shizuo spojrzał na niego lekko zamglonym wzrokiem, a Izaya przyciągnął go do siebie.

* * *

><p><em>Ach... No tak - Shinra. Wszystko zaczęło się od niego. To on zawsze był początkiem. Nawet to, że się poznaliśmy, było jego winą.<em> Ale przez te wszystkie lata wiele się zmieniło. Tak, jak kiedyś chodziło tylko o rozładowanie napięcia, podekscytowania spowodowanego ganianiem się po Ikebukuro i walką, tak teraz chodziło o coś więcej. Obaj mieli swoje sekrety, których nigdy nie mieli zamiaru wyjawić. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że bez nich byłoby łatwiej. Izaya specjalnie dużo mówił. Wiedział, że to irytuje Shiuzo, wiedział, że w końcu go pocałuje, żeby go uciszyć. A on to uwielbiał. Uwielbiał te mocne, brutalne pocałunki. Shizuo zaś, bez względu na to, gdzie wcześniej uprawiali seks, zawsze zabierał go później do siebie, gdzie robili to znów, i znów, tym razem na łóżku, dopóki obaj nie mieli już sił. I nie, nie robił tego dla samego seksu. Wiedział, że zmęczony Izaya nie wstanie, nie ubierze się i nie wyjdzie, tylko zaśnie. Obok niego.

- Shizu-chan. - Izaya doszedł, zaciskając palce na ramionach Shizuo. On z kolei doszedł cicho, opierając czoło o zimną ścianę:

- Nienawidzę cię, naprawdę cię nienawidzę. - ich noc dopiero się zaczynała, a wszystkie słowa straciły już swoje prawdziwe znaczenie.

* * *

><p>Gdy po Ikebukuro rozniósł się wściekły krzyk Shizuo, Mikado pociągnął Anri i Kidę w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyli to, co on zobaczył kiedyś przez przypadek. Simon doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie przeszkadzał, a Namie wiedziała, że Izaya nie pojawi się jutro w swoim biurze. Celty wróciła do domu, gdzie w drzwiach Shinra przywitał ją z szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem.<p>

- [Shizuo i Izaya znowu to robią.] - na te słowa wcześniejszy uśmiech Shinry zmienił się w dumny, pełen samozadowolenia:

- To wszystko dzięki mnie. - zrobił piruet i zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, rozkładając szeroko ręce - I zobacz, to trwa już tyle, tyle lat. Walentynkowe amorki mogą się schować. Prawda, Celty?


End file.
